


Fetishism

by imhookedonaswan



Series: Tumblr Prompts (one shots) [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hook - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhookedonaswan/pseuds/imhookedonaswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fetishism: a sexual focus on a nonliving object or nongenital body part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fetishism

Emma never expected to find a piece of curved steel to be so arousing. She loved the feel of the cold steel tracing her hot flushed skin, especially when Killian followed it with his tongue. The combination of cold metal and the hot wetness of his tongue sent goosebumps down her spine and caused her to arch her back into his touch.   
She loved the other ways he used it, to rip her clothes from her body when he just couldn't contain himself in his pursuit of flesh. Whether it be her thin button down shirts that he ripped right down the middle, a bra that was torn in two by the clasp, or her panties forcefully ripped from her dripping pussy, Emma relished in the sound of fabric being torn.   
For Emma the hook could tell her if the night's (or daytime's) session would be a more romantic and gentle making love or a hard fast rough fuck and Emma couldn't tell which one she liked more. Killian only ever wore the hook during sex when the inner ruthless pirate captain took over and he needed to pillage and plunder her until they were both breathless and sated and fell asleep in a tangle of limbs.   
But Emma's favorite way Killian used the hook? When he used it to bring her to orgasm by using the curve to rub against her clit. It wasn't that Killian wasn't talented with his fingers or tongue (because let's be real the man was sinfully talented) there was just something so sexy and almost dangerous when he used the hook. She lived for that moment when she felt the cool curved steel brush against her aching and wet folds, her back arching, toes curling, and fisting her hands through his dark thick hair until he brought her to orgasm. She noticed her orgasms were always more intense when he used the hook on her and she couldn't get enough.


End file.
